


Initiate

by kingstoken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Who's the brunette with the ponytail?" she asked Bryne."Calls herself Raven."





	Initiate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dire_quail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dire_quail/gifts).

> This universe I created is a mashup of Skaikru, Grounder and a little bit of the Hunger Games. The characters may be slightly OOC in order to fit the concept.

"Who's the brunette with the ponytail?" she asked Bryne.

"Calls herself Raven." Abby had seen Raven before, a few days prior, she had come across her sitting on the ground surrounded by scrap, trying to create something from the unwanted junk. Abby should have realized that Raven was here an an initiate, she was around the right age, and unfortunately it was that time of year. The initiation process was brutal, initiate pitted against initiate in competitions and fierce battles. Some of them didn't survive the process, others ended up with debilitating injuries, either way it meant unrelenting work for Abby.

"And her leg?" asked Abby, indicating the brace upon Raven's leg.

"From an injury she sustained before coming here." Abby was surprised that Raven would choose to go through the initiation process, although, for some there was no choice at all, initiation was their only chance at advancement. High ranking initiates were given prime opportunities, like apprenticeships with top officials, the top initiate was made a second to the Commander herself. Abby doubted that Raven would make it that far, at the moment she was being soundly thrashed by Luna, a returning initiate from the previous year. Luna pinned Raven to the floor.

"Stop the fight" commanded Abby. When Bryne hesitated Abby lifted her eyebrow, then Bryne scrambled into the fighting area.

"Stop" yelled Bryne "and step back." Luna complied immediately, releasing Raven. Raven got up from the floor, but went to lunge for Luna.

"No" said Bryne blocking her progress "Your fighting is over for today."

"I don't need a break, I can keep going" insisted Raven.

"This isn't a request, it's an order" stated Bryne, as she glanced towards the sidelines. Raven became aware of the other person. A quick impression might have one dismissing this petite woman, but Raven was smarter than that. This woman gave off a strong energy, one that Bryne clearly followed.

"Raven" said the woman "after you've had a chance to clean up, meet me in medical station #2."

"I don't need medical attention" said Raven, but the woman was already walking away.

"If you want to make things easy on yourself, you best not ignore Councilor Griffin." _Councillor?_ Perhaps she better go check out medical station #2, after all. 

* * *

Raven sat on the med table as Abby stitched a stubborn cut over Raven's left eye.

"I saw you in the east courtyard the other day" said Abby "What were you trying to build?"

"I didn't steal anything, I got permission to take the scrap." Abby's movement stopped, keeping the last stitch taught. Raven winced.

"That is not what I asked you, Raven."

"I was trying to build a radio." Abby resumed her work.

"Any luck?"

"Not so far, but I'm close. I am just missing one piece to make it work. I am sure I can find it in the junk pile if I'm given enough time." Abby tied a knot, snipping off the excess thread.

"Why do you need your own radio? To contact your parents?"

"No, not my parents. A friend." The way she said friend made Abby think that they were more than that. Abby placed a bandage over the stitches, then removed her tools to a nearby sink, and returned unused materials back to their proper place. Raven watched her, pretty sure Abby wasn't finished, because she hadn't dismissed her. Abby turned to face Raven.

"Raven, I'm going to to be honest with you, I don't think you'll make it through the initiation process."

"You can't know that for sure" protested Raven.

"Raven, I've treated hundreds of initiates through the years. I've seen them battered and broken, I've seen too many of them dead." The last comment hung there in the air between them.

"I also know" continued Abby "because I once tired to go through the process myself." Raven looked at her, trying to picture a teenage Abby stepping into a fighting ring, the image didn't come to mind easily.

"Luckily, I was spared the worst of it, by Dr. Riley, who saw my potential abilities with science, and took me under her wing. Raven, I want to offer you the same opportunity." Raven looked around the med station, trying to imagine her life here.

"But, I don't want to be a doctor." Abby smiled.

"Raven, I'm so much more than a doctor. I can find you opportunities that you would never know about otherwise. I have connections, I can introduce you to people. Cooper, the head of herbology and agriculture, Green our head of radio communications, Sinclair our chief engineer and head of mechanics." Abby saw Raven's eyes light up at the last suggestion, although she tried to hide it.

"And what would you expect in return?" asked Raven.

"Loyalty, and obedience." When Raven went to protest Abby interrupted her "I wouldn't give you commands often, but when I did I would need you to trust me, and follow them."

"Trust has to be earned" Raven stated.

"Yes, it does. What I am asking you for is a chance to earn yours. So, do you want to join me?" Raven thought about everything Abby said, and considered her options. Then she nodded her head yes.


End file.
